Papais de Ouro
by Notte di Luce
Summary: Propagandas emocionantes e melosas sobre o Dia dos Pais me deram uma ideia: como agiriam os cavaleiros de ouro em algumas situações bem paternas? Hora do banho, da papinha, hora de aprender a usar o penico, de colocar os rebentos de castigo... Como seria?
1. Hora do Banho

**HORA DO BANHO**

A água com a temperatura certa já estava na tina, o xampu fora colocado ao lado do sabonete, e a toalha amarela e limpinha jazia sobre uma cadeira. Estava tudo pronto para o banho, ou quase. Mu olhou à sua volta, respirou fundo e chamou:

_Chian, vem cá.

O menino de quatro anos estava em seu quarto, rabiscando energicamente um papel com giz de cera. Ao ouvir o chamado do pai, ele se teletransportou num segundo, surgindo na porta do amplo banheiro. Arregalou os olhos quando viu a água, e disse ao balançar negativamente a linda cabeleira lilás:

_Banho não!

_Banho sim – Mu determinou com voz serena.

_Não, não, não – Chian bateu o pé no chão, três vezes.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, portanto, já ciente do trabalho que teria pela frente, o ariano sussurrou:

_Vai começar...

Chian desapareceu imediatamente. Mu fez o mesmo. Ambos reapareceram no salão de entrada da Casa de Áries.

_Meu filho, não é bom ficar sujo – tentou explicar pela milésima vez.

O menino fez uma careta e apertou as orelhas dizendo:

_Eu não gosto de ficar limpinho – falou ele ao se teletransportar para detrás de uma coluna.

_E por acaso você quer ficar sujinho igual ao tio Máscara da Morte? – Mu deu a volta e ajoelhou diante do filho na tentativa convencê-lo e levá-lo para o banheiro.

_O tio é legal – o menino desapareceu rapidamente.

Mu fez o mesmo, depois de dirigir um olhar ao templo de Athena e perguntar:

_Eu mereço mesmo isso?

Chian reapareceu no quarto do pai, dentro de um grande baú de madeira. Ele resolveu ficar bem quietinho para não chamar atenção, entretanto, o cavaleiro de ouro já conhecia aquele esconderijo:

_Te achei – falou Mu ao abrir o baú.

Chian cruzou os braços e desapareceu, indo parar no telhado de Áries. Sorriu pensando que não tomaria banho, mas o pai surgiu dizendo:

_Banho já!

O menino deu uma gargalhada gostosa e sumiu.

_E lá vou eu de novo – disse Mu ao reaparecer na cozinha. Seu filho já estava lá, prestes a morder um biscoito. Ao ver o pai, ele arregalou os olhos e sumiu novamente, indo parar na escadaria entre Áries e Touro.

_Nada de lanche antes do banho – disse o ariano ao surpreender Chian, tirando-lhe o biscoito da mão.

O menino sumiu para reaparecer nos ombros de Mu, recuperando o seu lanche e se transportando em seguida. Mu deu um sorriso, satisfeito pelo filho ser ótimo em telecinese. Todavia, estava também preocupado com essa mania dele de viver fugindo do banho, e continuou com a "perseguição", mas com um truque nas mangas. O menino reapareceu na entrada de Áries, mas estranhou a demora do pai em surgir também:

_Papai?

Mu esperou um minuto, dois, três...

_Papai? – buscou Chian olhando ao seu redor.

_Peguei – o cavaleiro apareceu de repente, pegou o filho de surpresa e se transportou com ele para o banheiro. Para dentro da tina d'água, mais especificamente.

_Ah... Acabou a brincadeira – falou Chian com um olhar sapeca, jogando água no rosto do seu pai, que riu.

De repente, um terceiro lemuriano apareceu no banheiro. Era Shion, que observara todo aquele "pique esconde" da escadaria que levava ao Salão do Mestre. Ele pegou o xampu com uma das mãos, entregou-o a Mu, e disse seriamente:

_Agora você sabe o trabalho que eu tinha toda a vez que você fugia do banho – ele desapareceu, mas não antes de sorrir também.


	2. Cozinhando pro papai

**COZINHANDO PRO PAPAI**

Mariazinha amava brincar de cozinhar. Tanto que ganhara de Saori um forno de brinquedo, que veio acompanhado de pequenas colheres, garfos e facas de plástico, além de forminhas e pratinhos. Quando o pai se distraia na entrada da Casa de Touro, ela corria até a cozinha para pegar alguns "ingredientes de verdade". Dessa vez, ela encontrara facilmente vinagre, farinha de trigo, pimenta e alguns ovos na gaveta da geladeira. Feliz da vida, Mariazinha começou a cantar – do seu jeito - uma das músicas favoritas de Aldebaran:

_ "Eu só quero chocolate... Chocolate... Não adianta vir com guaraná, é chocolate... Chocolate".

As mãozinhas pegaram um punhado de farinha e colocaram numa forma de brinquedo. Depois, vieram dois ovos, com casca e tudo. Algumas gotinhas de vinagre, e muita, muita pimenta mesmo. Após colocar a comidinha de dentro do fornozinho de brinquedo, Mariazinha gritou:

_Tá pronto, papai!

Da entrada de Touro, Aldebaran escutou a vozinha da sua filha de cinco anos, e sorriu ao dizer:

_O que será que eu vou ter que provar dessa vez?

Ele foi andando calmamente e chegou à cozinha. Viu a pequena bagunça da filha e pegou uma luva.

_Já posso tirar? – perguntou o taurino.

_Pode – Mariazinha respondeu bastante satisfeita.

Ele fingiu que o forno de brinquedo estava quente, e colocou a pequena forma de plástico sobre a mesa. Com os talheres de Mariazinha, ele mexeu a gororoba e perguntou:

_O que você fez para o papai hoje?

_Bolo.

_Bolo?

_É.

_Tá bom. Se você diz que é bolo...

Mariazinha sorria enquanto o pai criava coragem para provar a comidinha. Quando ele levou a primeira colherada à boca, a menina bateu palminhas.

_Tá gostoso, papai?

Aldebaran primeiro sentiu o gosto azedo do vinagre. Depois, a pimenta fez os seus olhos lacrimejarem. Em seguida, ao mastigar, sentiu a casca dos ovos em seus dentes. Após engolir com dificuldade, ele respondeu:

_Está uma delícia, filha.

_Ainda bem que você gostou! Amanhã eu faço mais!

Ele arregalou os olhos, correu para beber água e falou:

_E amanhã eu vou comer de novo.

Mariazinha abraçou uma das pernas do taurino, muito feliz, mas não completamente satisfeita:

_Podemos levar um pouquinho pro tio Mu amanhã?

Aldebaran gargalhou e respondeu:

_Claro que sim. Ele também vai adorar.


	3. De Castigo

Saga estreitava os olhos, pensativo. Sentado à cabeceira da mesa, ele olhava para Hector e Héracles, seus filhos gêmeos de sete anos. Os meninos nada diziam, mas o pai sabia muito bem que tinham aprontado mais uma vez:

_Tem certeza de que não querem me contar nada?

Héracles, o mais falante dos dois, respondeu:

_Nós não fizemos nada, pai.

_É, nadinha – confirmou Hector.

Saga olhou para um, depois para o outro. Eram tão parecidos fisicamente que viviam pregando peças pelo Santuário, mas o geminiano conseguiria distingui-los a cem metros de distância.

Decidido a resolver aquele "problema" de uma vez por todas, Saga perguntou com voz firme:

_Onde está o elmo do Grande Mestre?

_Deve estar lá no Salão do Grande Mestre, ora – respondeu Hector, dando um sorriso sapeca depois.

_Não, não está. O Afrodite me disse hoje cedo que o elmo sumiu desde ontem - afirmou Saga.

_O tio Afrodite é um mentiroso fofoqueiro – respondeu Héracles ao cruzar os braços.

Saga torceu os lábios e repreendeu:

_O que eu disse sobre como vocês devem respeitar as pessoas?

_Desculpe pai – respondeu Héracles, abaixando a cabeça. – Mas que ele é fofoqueiro, ele é.

_Nada de sobremesa para você hoje, Héracles – decidiu Saga.

Hector riu e apontou para o irmão:

_Bem feito!

_Para você também não, Hector – ordenou o cavaleiro de ouro.

_Por que, papai? Eu não disse nada sobre o tio Afrodite!

Saga respirou fundo. Não deixaria que os filhos desviassem a atenção do assunto principal:

_E então, onde está o elmo?

Os gêmeos olharam um para o outro, num gesto de cumplicidade. Saga, então, soube que teria de "pegar pesado" e disse:

_Nada de sobremesa por uma semana, e nada de subirem até Sagitário para jogarem vídeo game.

_Não! – gritaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

_Eu posso mudar de ideia, caso vocês me digam onde está o elmo.

Héracles percebeu que o irmão estava prestes a ceder, então, disse:

_Nós não sabemos. Não é, Hector?

_É – disse o mais velho, titubeando.

Saga cruzou os braços:

_Semana passada foi a flecha da armadura do Aioros. Agora, o elmo do Grande Mestre. O que eu preciso fazer com vocês dois?

Os garotos nada disseram. Porém, ouviram passos na escada de Gêmeos e gritaram ao mesmo tempo, por verem quem havia acabado de chegar:

_Tio Kannon!

Os dois teriam corrido se Saga não os tivesse mantido sentados à mesa. Vendo que algo estava acontecendo, o outro geminiano perguntou:

_O que foi agora?

Saga fez um gesto, indicando que havia sido o elmo do Grande Mestre. Kannon caiu na gargalhada e deixou escapar:

_Puxaram mesmo ao pai.

_Como assim? – perguntou Hector.

_É. O que o tio Kannon quis dizer? – perguntou Héracles.

Saga quase mandou o irmão para Outra Dimensão.

_Ah... Nada – Kannon tentou corrigir.

Saga ergueu-se da mesa e, lançando sobre as crianças um olhar severo, determinou:

_Vão os dois para o quarto agora. Fiquem lá até resolverem falar.

Héracles parecia mais determinado, enquanto Hector demonstrava maior chateação devido ao castigo. Saga percebeu e resolveu perguntar:

_Algo para me dizer, Hector?

O menino balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim, para o protesto do outro:

_Traidor!

_Silêncio, Héracles – pediu Saga.

Kannon tentava segurar o riso, ainda parado na porta de Gêmeos. Hector caminhou até a cozinha, abriu um armário e tirou o elmo de dentro de uma enorme panela vazia. Levando o objeto para o pai, disse:

_Tá aqui.

_Muito bem – Saga disse ao pegar o elmo.

_Podemos ficar sem castigo dessa vez? – perguntou Hector.

_Podem ir até Sagitário, mas nada de sobremesa – decidiu Saga.

Héracles protestou batendo o pé no chão:

_Ah, não é justo!

_É justo sim, irmão. Nós nos comportamos mal – falou Hector ao puxar o gêmeo pela mão até o quarto. – Boa noite, papai. Boa noite, tio Kannon.

A porta do quarto se fechou. Saga e Kannon puderam, então, conversar:

_Precisava falar aquilo? Eles ainda não sabem dos meus erros do passado!

_Eu sei bem, Saga. Mas é que foi hilário saber que tinham roubado o elmo.

_Sim, mas ainda tem um detalhe: preciso descobrir quem foi o "gênio" por trás dessa ideia.

_Para mim, isso está bem claro: foi o Héracles. Não vê o quanto ele se parece comigo?

_Não compare o meu filho com você, Kannon.

_Ora, você sabe disso bem melhor do que eu. Aposto que ele é a "cabeça" por trás de tudo.

Os dois gêmeos adultos continuaram a conversar na sala. Enquanto isso, o par de crianças conversava no quarto:

_Por que você entregou o elmo pro papai? – perguntou Héracles, ainda zangado.

_Porque sim.

_Isso não é resposta.

Hector foi até a janela. De lá, avistou o Templo de Athena e disse:

_O elmo é besteira perto de outra coisa.

_Que coisa? – perguntou Héracles sem ainda entender.

_Ora, você sabe – disse Hector.

Ambos olharam um para o outro e exclamaram ao mesmo tempo:

_O báculo de Athena!

É, Saga... Esses dois vão te dar muito trabalho.


	4. Penico

**PENICO**

Já era quase noite, e, com um livro sobre crianças numa das mãos e um penico embaixo do braço, Máscara da Morte preparava-se para "desfraldar" Guido, de dois anos e meio.

_Não parece ser tão complicado.

Como dizia o livro, ele colocou o penico no chão e alguns brinquedos em volta, para que o menino não estranhasse muito o novo objeto em seu ambiente. Depois, foi buscar o filho. Guido agarrou nos cabelos do pai – uma de suas manias – e perguntou:

_Vamo brincá, _papà_?

_Mais ou menos. Primeiro, vamos nos livrar dessa fralda – Máscara da Morte colocou o menino no chão e tirou a fralda, arremessando-a na lixeira mais próxima.

_Qué isso? – apontou Guido para o penico.

O cavaleiro de Câncer sentou-se no chão e disse:

_Isso aqui é o um comedor de xixi e cocô. O nome dele é Penico. Você levanta a tampinha, senta nele e deixa rolar. E eu vou logo avisando: ele tá com fome, muita fome mesmo.

O menino arregalou os olhos e sorriu, fascinado. Mas...

_Num quero fazê agora.

_Não?

O menino balançou a cabeça, confirmando que não.

_Ah... Então tá bom. Mas você não quer pelo menos experimentar?

Guido sorriu para o pai e respondeu:

_Tá bom.

Máscara da Morte, então, sentou o filho no penico. O menino olhou em volta, levantou e pegou um carrinho que estava no chão. O canceriano continuou sentado no chão enquanto esperava o filho "sentir vontade". Brincou um pouco com ele, deu-lhe um pouco de água, mas Guido parecia se esquecer do Penico. Quando o menino começou a coçar os olhinhos e bocejar de sono, o cavaleiro percebeu que a primeira vez de Guido no "troninho" não ia rolar ainda. Consultou o livro mais uma vez e disse:

_Hoje não vai ter fralda.

_Num vai tê? – o menino ficou surpreso.

_Não. Hoje você vai usar uma cueca pra dormir – Máscara da Morte tirou uma peça do bolso e mostrou para o filho. – E se você sentir vontade de fazer xixi, você chama o _papà_ e corre pro Penico.

Guido pareceu estranhar a novidade, mas nada disse. Porém, na manhã seguinte...

__Papá_, tou molhado – reclamou o menino ao acordar mais cedo que de costume, pois tinha feito xixi na cama.

_Não tem problema, _figlio_. Mas por que você não correu para o Penico?

Guido balançou a cabeça e fez beicinho.

_Não, não. Tá tudo bem. Amanhã a gente tenta de novo – disse o pai.

E tentaram. Teraram no dia seguinte, no dia após este, no dia depois e nada. Guido não conseguia segurar; às vezes nem chegava a ir ao penico.

_Eu num queiro acordar mais molhado – disse o menino.

_É só segurar um pouco – explicou o pai.

_Num dá.

Como dizia no livro, Máscara da Morte pensou que deveria esperar mais um pouco. Talvez o organismo de Guido ainda não estivesse preparado para deixar as fraldas. Porém, no dia seguinte, Guido acorda o pai com um sorriso nos lábios e diz:

_Penico bebeu meu xixi!

_Que? – o canceriano pulou da cama e correu até o quarto do filho. Ao ver que este tinha mesmo usado o penico pela primeira vez, começou a pular de alegria com Guido nos braços, deixando o menino orgulhoso do seu feito:

_Eba! Penico bebeu meu xixi!

_Vamos mostrar pros outros – falou Máscara da Morte com Guido num braço e o penico embaixo do outro. Ele subiu e desceu as Doze Casas, sempre parando para dar a notícia a cada um dos outros cavaleiros. Ficou tão empolgado que acabou indo também até o Grande Mestre! O menino sorria. Nem se dava conta ainda, mas gostava de ter um pai que vibrava a cada nova vitória e aprendizado.

_Papà... – falou o pequeno assim que voltaram à Casa de Câncer para esvaziarem o penico.

_Oi, _fligio_.

Guido abraçou o pai pelo pescoço, e o abraço do pequeno nunca fora tão demorado antes.


	5. Monstro embaixo da cama

**MONSTRO EMBAIXO DA CAMA**

Na Casa de Leão, a menina Alexia, de seis anos, encolhia-se debaixo da sua coberta com estampas de gatinhos. Acordara de um sonho pensando ter ouvido um barulho embaixo da cama, e estava com medo. Não mais querendo ficar sozinha, ela gritou:

_Paiê!

Como se fosse um raio, Aioria abriu a porta do quarto da filha e acendeu a luz, vestido com a calça branca do seu pijama favorito:

_O que foi, Lexi? – perguntou preocupado.

_Tem um monstro embaixo da minha cama!

O cavaleiro respirou aliviadamente, pois viu que se tratava apenas da imaginação fértil da filha. Ainda assim, viu a oportunidade perfeita para ensiná-la uma lição importante:

_Monstro? Não. Eu acho que não tem nada aí embaixo – disse ele apontando para o "esconderijo do monstro".

_É claro que tem – protestou Alexia ficando de pé em cima da cama.

_Se tiver, deve ser só um monstrinho bem pequeno.

_Não é não! É dos grandes – a menina de longos cabelos dourados disse gesticulando bastante.

Aioria sorriu e aproximou-se da cama dizendo:

_Então eu vou ver – ele levantou a coberta e enfiou-se em baixo da cama até a cintura.

_Tá vendo ele? – perguntou a menina, um pouco tensa.

_Não. Não tem nada aqui. Espere... Aaaahhh... Socorro! – Aioria começa a balançar as pernas, como se estivesse em perigo.

_Papai!

_Alexia... Fuja!

Os olhinhos azuis da menina arregalaram-se devido ao terror, mas ela não deixaria o pai sozinho com o monstro:

_Não!

A leoazinha pulou da cama e tentou puxar Aioria pelas pernas para tirá-lo de perto do "monstro". Ele disse:

_Não adianta! Ele somente irá embora se você não tiver mais medo dele – falou Aioria segurando o próprio riso e sacudindo as pernas ainda mais.

Alexia respirou fundo, estufou o peito e gritou:

_Pois eu não tenho mais medo de você, seu monstro feioso! Larga o meu pai agora!

Ela fechou os olhos e entrou também debaixo da cama, querendo enfrentar o monstro. Aioria sentiu orgulho da filha por esta enfrentar o próprio medo, e, segurando a mão dela, disse:

_Pode abrir agora os olhos, Lexi.

A menina hesitou um pouco, mas abriu. Vendo que somente ela e o pai estavam embaixo da cama, exclamou com espanto:

_O monstro foi mesmo embora!

_Foi.

Aioria ergueu-se e ajudou Lexi a fazer o mesmo. Ele colocou-a no braço e sentou-se com ela na cama.

_Os monstros vão sempre embora quando deixamos de ter medo, papai?

Aioria olhou nos olhos da filha e respondeu seriamente:

_Não, Lexi. Nem todos os "monstros" vão embora.

_Oh! – assustada, a menina agarrou o braço do pai, que continuou:

_Mas o importante é nunca deixar que o medo te impeça de proteger o que você acredita e todos aqueles que você ama. Entendeu?

Alexia assentiu. Depois, abraçou Aioria com força e disse:

_Eu amo você, papai.

_Eu também te amo, Lexi – declarou um derretido Leão.


	6. Ficando de pé

**FIRMANDO OS PEZINHOS  
**

O bebê engatinhava dando um sorriso ao se dirigir até o seu pai, que meditava na posição de lótus. Demorou, mas chegou. Com suas mãozinhas no chão da Casa de Virgem, ele tentou ficar de pé. Caiu sentado. O pai sequer se mexeu.

_Pá... Pá – balbuciou.

O bebê, então, engatinhou até as costas pai. Puxou-lhe os cabelos loiros de leve, tentando outra vez ganhar apoio para ficar de pé.

_Pá... Pá... Pá.

Caiu outra vez. O cavaleiro deu um sorriso, ainda fingindo que meditava.

_Pá... Pá? Mimimimi...

O bebê de olhos azuis apoiou-se agora no joelho de Shaka. Com muito esforço, foi firmando os pezinhos no chão até que... Desequilibrou-se mais uma vez.

_Bu. Bu. Bu – reclamou.

Numa tentativa decidida para um simples neném, o pequeno apoiou outra vez as mãozinhas no chão. Pendeu para um lado, pendeu para o outro, quase caiu novamente e... Ficou de pé sozinho!

Shaka abriu os olhos, feliz.

_Pá! Pá! – o bebê deu um passinho, mas caiu, fazendo beiço.

Shaka, então, o pegou no colo e falou:

_A vida é assim mesmo, Rajeev. Num momento estamos de pé, noutro nós caímos. O importante é tentar e não desistir. Nunca. Mas... Por que você só tenta ficar de pé quando eu "não estou olhando"?

_Na. Nan. Na – respondeu o bebê antes de bocejar e coçar os olhinhos.

O virginiano sorriu e disse:

_Hora do seu cochilo.

A porta de um jardim se abriu, e Shaka levou o seu filho para desfrutar do seu lugar favorito em todo o Santuário.

_Pá... Pá – balbuciou o bebê, fechando os olhos ao sentir a tranquilidade do jardim e a serenidade do seu pai.


	7. Beijinho de Boa Noite

**BEIJINHO DE BOA NOITE**

Dohko olhou embaixo de todas as mesas, e dentro dos armários mais baixos e baús velhos. Conferiu também sob todas as camas de Libra, dentro do balde de roupa suja, e até mesmo na urna da sua armadura de ouro.

_Onde ela adormeceu dessa vez? – disse tomando o caminho até Virgem. Entretanto, ele parou ao ouvir a voz de Milo, que descia de Escorpião:

_Dohko?

_Pode entrar.

_Olha quem eu achei na escadaria de novo – disse trazendo a pequena Lin nos braços.

A menina dormia agarrada a uma boneca, com o dedinho polegar na boca.

_Eu já estava indo até Virgem para procurá-la.

_Mas aposto que ela gosta mais do caminho até Escorpião – Milo sorriu ao entregar a menina ao pai.

_Isso é. Obrigado, Milo. A Lin tem mesmo essa mania de adormecer nos lugares mais inesperados.

_De nada, Dohko. Ela é uma graça.

O libriano, percebendo que a filha estava prestes a acordar, começou a niná-la devagarzinho.

_Eu já vou – despediu-se Milo, num sussurro.

Dohko sorriu e caminhou lentamente até o quarto da filha, cheio de borboletas coloridas de papel, que desciam do teto penduradas por fios. Com toda a delicadeza do mundo, ele pôs Lin na caminha. No entanto, ela acordou como sempre fazia.

_Papai... O meu beijinho – disse a menina de quase quatro anos.

Dohko sorriu e beijou a testa dela.

_Agola o da Shunlei – falou Lin ao entregar sua boneca a ele.

Dohko também beijou a testa da boneca e cobriu a filha com uma colcha rosa.

_O Shilyu vem amanhã da China?

_Vem, Lin.

A menina sorriu. Amava as visitas de Shiryu, e dizia a todos que ele era o seu irmão mais velho. Ela adormeceu, e, no dia seguinte, fez a maior festa. Passou todo o tempo correndo atrás do cavaleiro de bronze, que também a adorava. À noite, Dohko começou a sua busca: encontrou Lin adormecida e encolhida perto do sofá, no chão. O papai libriano tomou a filha nos braços e fez o mesmo caminho até o quarto rosa dela. As borboletas de papel pareciam voar ao toque gentil do vento, e o cavaleiro colocou a menina sobre a cama com cuidado. Entretanto...

_Meu beijinho, papai.

Dohko repetiu o gesto de todas as noites, já esperando por...

_O da Shunlei também.

O cavaleiro beijou também a testa da boneca.

_E o Shilyu também – lembrou a menina.

Dohko riu. Depois, fechou a janela do quarto e cobriu a menina com um lençol. Já no caminho para o próprio sono, o antigo Mestre Ancião viu Shiryu adormecido no sofá, prestes a cair no chão.

_Sempre assim – falou sorrindo antes de ajeitar o cavaleiro de bronze.

_Mestre?

_Sou eu. Continue dormindo.

Shiryu sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos. Dohko balançou a cabeça e disse:

_Essas minhas crianças...


	8. Quando eu crescer

**QUANDO EU CRESCER...**

Na entrada de Escorpião, a pequena Helena estava muito chateada. Ela ficava assim sempre que Milo saía numa missão mais demorada, e nem o sorvete do tio Camus dava jeito no humor dela. Geniosa, emotiva, intensa... Helena era escorpiana também, e o pai amava isso.

_Por que ele tá demorando? – perguntou ela ao chutar uma pedrinha e cruzar os bracinhos.

No entanto, ao ouvir os passos que conhecia bem, a menina correu e gritou numa euforia maravilhosa:

_Renda-se ou morra!

Milo se jogou no chão numa risada alta:

_Eu me rendo!

Ela correu e se jogou em cima do pai, tentando fazer cócegas nele com seus dedinhos.

_Minha Helena – Milo abraçou-a, morrendo de saudade.

_Papai, por que você demorou tanto dessa vez? Eu esperei todos os dias e você não chegava!

_Eu tive que demorar, mas me diz: você deu muito trabalho pra o tio Camus?

_Ah... Eu acho que não.

Milo levantou a sobrancelha, estudando o rosto da filha:

_Não adianta mentir pra mim.

_Eu só rasguei uns livros dele, mas foi sem querer.

_Sem querer?

_É.

_Tem certeza? – Milo conhecia bem a filha.

_É que ele me obrigou a comer salada, e eu não gosto da salada dele, só da sua!

_E precisava rasgar os livros dele por isso, filha? O que eu te disse sobre ser assim, tão vingativa?

_Eu não sou "vinguetiva", pai – reclamou ela.

_Ah... Nem um pouquinho – Milo ironizou. – Mas o que você fez mais enquanto eu estive fora?

_Eu fui brincar lá na casa do tio Afrodite.

_Você não mexeu nas rosas, mexeu? – ele sentou, preocupado.

_Não. Foi a Belinha.

Milo percebeu que ela falava a verdade, e disse:

_Ainda bem.

_Ah... O tio Afrodite me perguntou o que eu quero ser quando eu crescer.

_Foi mesmo? E o que você respondeu? – perguntou curioso.

A menina sorriu e exclamou:

_Que eu quero ser como você!

Milo simplesmente derreteu ao ouvir isso, e quis saber mais:

_E como é isso? Em que você quer ser parecida comigo?

Helena correu para dentro de Escorpião e voltou com o elmo da armadura de Milo na cabeça. Era grande demais para ela, logicamente, e ficava caindo nos olhos, mas a menina não se importava.

_Brincando com a minha armadura outra vez, hein?

_Não adianta me colocar de castigo por isso, papai – ela avisou.

_Eu sei. Castigo não funcionava comigo também – confessou Milo ao colocar a mão sob o queixo.

Helena, então, começou a imitar o pai:

_A Agulha Escarlate é um golpe... Um golpe que... Que deixa a pessoa ou doida, ou maluca.

Milo riu, fascinado.

_E o que mais?

_Marca os pontos da constelação de Escorpião. Todos eles – falou ela como se desse uma aula.

_E quantos são?

Helena contou nos dedos. Quando os das mãos acabaram, ela tirou o sapatinho vermelho e usou os dedos do pé esquerdo.

_Quatorze!

Milo ficou surpreso, mas desafiou:

_Aposto que você ainda não sabe onde ficam os pontos.

_Pois eu sei sim – respondeu ela encarando o pai.

_Então me mostra – sugeriu Milo, como alvo.

_Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. Antares!

Milo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Não sabia que Helena sabia de tudo isso.

_Que foi papai?

_Ah... Senta aqui do meu lado, minha Helena.

A menina obedeceu, sentindo que o pai estava prestes a dizer algo importante.

_Eu era só um pouco mais velho do que você quando comecei a treinar para ser cavaleiro, mas não foi bem uma opção pra mim.

Helena ficou calada. Milo continuou:

_É lindo ver você empolgada, aprendendo tudo assim, tão fácil. Mas... Eu quero que você leve uma vida de paz, não de lutas.

A menina ficou um pouco pensativa por alguns instantes, e perguntou:

_Pai, a gente tem fita adesiva em casa?

_Temos. Mas para que você quer fita adesiva agora?

Helena começou a esvaziar os bolsos do vestido, que estavam cheios de bolinhas amassadas de papel.

_É pra fazer as pazes com o tio Camus. Eu tenho de colar isso de volta nos livros dele.

Helena recolheu todas as páginas arrancadas e correu na frente do pai. Milo sorriu e ficou de pé. Entretanto, ao dar um passo, o cavaleiro sentiu uma câimbra inesperada numa das pernas. Não era nada que lhe incomodasse muito, mas ele resolveu conferir:

_E não é que ela leva mesmo jeito pra a Agulha Escarlate! – exclamou ele ao ver um minúsculo furinho em na sua perna.


	9. Hora da sopinha

**HORA DA SOPINHA**

A introdução da música tocava na cozinha da Casa de Sagitário, enquanto Aioros mexia uma panela de sopinha. Ele desliga o fogo, e, no ritmo da canção*****, se vira para a filha que estava sentada na cadeirinha. Usando a colher que segurava como microfone, ele começa a cantar:

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of May  
I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talking about my girl (my girl)"_

Arriscando alguns passos, ele se aproxima de Dora, de um ano. A menina bate palminhas e ri.

"_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the trees  
Well I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talking about my girl (my girl)"_

Ele começa a esfriar a sopinha num pequeno prato verde, faz um _moonwalk _no estilo Michel Jackson, dá mais alguns giros e...

_Ooooh, Hooooo_

_"Hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

_Ooooooooo yeah_

_I don't need no money fortune or fame_  
_I've got all the riches baby_  
_One man can claim"_

"_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talking about my girl (my girl)"_

_"Talking about my girl_  
_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
_With my girl_  
_I've even got the month of may_  
_With my girl"_

Aioros encerra a sua apresentação, pronto para alimentar Dora, que balança a cabeça avisando que não quer comer.

_Não quer? Mas é a sopinha especial do papai. E eu até cantei e dancei – falou um tanto desapontado.

A menina ri e tapa a boca com uma mãozinha. Aioros tenta uma colherada, mas Dora balança a cabeça outra vez.

_Dá – fala ela olhando para o prato.

_Não quer comer, mas quer o prato?

_Dá – pede de novo.

O telefone toca, e o cavaleiro deixa o pratinho sobre o cadeirão da filha.

_Já volto, Dora.

Ele atente na sala:

_Oi, Aioria. Sim, eu estou tentando fazer a Dorinha comer. A Alexia dava trabalho pra isso quando tinha essa idade? Sei... Não, não precisa subir. Ok... Pode deixar. Tchau, até amanhã. Ah... E não se esqueça de escovar os dentes antes de dormir, irmãozinho. Ora... Lógico que você não é velho demais pra escutar isso. Tá bom, boa noite – desligou.

No caminho de volta para a cozinha, o sagitariano ria do irmão:

_Ele sempre fica emburrado quando eu brinco assim.

Ao ver a filha, Aioros tem uma surpresa: ela comia sozinha, embora tivesse sujado as mãos, o rostinho, o cadeirão e também o chão ao seu redor.

_Dorinha! Então era isso! Você queria comer de colherzinha sozinha!

A menina ri. Aioros dá um beijo na testa dela, que se aproveita para segurar o rosto dele com as mãos sujas. O sagitariano ri e acaba sujando o próprio rosto de propósito antes de cantar de novo:

"_I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talking about my girl (my girl)"_

Dora ri e bate palminhas outra vez. Aioros solta um beijinho para ela, que retribui mandando outro.

_Dorinha, é tão bom ser seu pai... – fala ele, feliz.

* * *

*****_**My girl**_**, do **_**The Temptations. **_**É também a música tema do filme **_**Meu Primeiro Amor**_**. :)  
**


	10. Prova de Matemática

**PROVA DE MATEMÁTICA**

Pedro era um menino muito disciplinado. Sabia cumprir com as suas responsabilidades, organizar as suas coisas, o seu tempo. Às vezes, parecia um pequeno adulto, e era assim que alguns costumavam lhe chamar: o Pequeno Adulto do Santuário, apesar de somente ter oito anos. Ele não era muito chegado a brincadeiras bobas, e o seu desempenho na escola era excelente. Entretanto, num dia como outro qualquer...

_Cinco e meio em Matemática? – perguntou Shura de Capricórnio ao ver a nota no boletim do filho.

_Prometo tirar uma nota melhor na próxima prova – quando Pedro prometia, não deixava de cumprir. Afinal, seu pai lhe ensinara sobre o valor da palavra dada.

O capricorniano assentiu enquanto assinava o boletim do garoto, que, frustrado, arrastou a mochila até o seu quarto. E que quarto. O menino tinha carrinhos de todos os tipos e tamanhos, uma mesa de estudo confortável, e tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado. Shura não deixava nada faltar ao seu filho.

O menino sentou e abriu seus livros e cadernos. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas ele a limpou e pegou o lápis para rabiscar alguns números e contas. Passadas algumas semanas, Pedro chega com uma nova nota baixa: quatro e meio. Shura olhou para a prova do filho e perguntou:

_O que está acontecendo?

_Nada, pai. Eu vou consegui melhorar, eu prometo.

_Confio em você.

Pedro sentou novamente na mesa e abriu o livro de Matemática. Shura passou pelo corredor, gostando de ver o empenho do seu menino, mas sem nada dizer. Resolveu parar um pouco na entrada de Capricórnio para pensar, e não demorou a avistar o seu amigo Aioros, que subia para o Salão do Mestre.

_Que cara é essa, Shura?

_Pedrito está tirando nota baixa. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

O sagitariano não pareceu surpreso:

_Por que isso não me surpreende?

Shura não entendeu o que seu amigo queria dizer, e perguntou:

_Por que não? Surpreende a mim, afinal, meu filho nunca foi preguiçoso, nunca deixou os estudos de lado e sempre cumpre com as suas responsabilidades.

_Eu sei.

_Pois é! Não consigo entender o que está havendo.

Aioros fitou o amigo e disse:

_Lembra-se de como você sempre foi exigente consigo desde os tempos de treinamento? Sempre querendo ser bom o suficiente para ser cavaleiro, para merecer a armadura de Capricórnio?

_Eu me lembro.

_Lembra-se de tudo que você fez para cumprir com o seu dever? Do que teve de abrir mão, das decisões difíceis que tomou?

Shura assentiu.

_Você é muito exigente consigo mesmo, meu amigo. O seu filho tem a quem puxar!

O capricorniano abriu bem os olhos, como se enxergasse agora o problema. Aioros terminou de subir os degraus e disse:

_A diferença é que o Pedro tem você ao lado dele.

_Sim, ele tem – disse Shura ao compreender completamente o problema do filho.

O cavaleiro foi até a sala, onde a prova de Pedro estava sobre a mesa. Folheou o exame, percebendo que o menino tinha dificuldade nas operações com fração, e teve uma ideia. Passados algumas horas, o jantar estava pronto.

_Pedro, venha jantar – chamou da cozinha.

Quieto e calado, o menino chegou. Era perceptível o quanto ainda tinha os pensamentos voltados para a Matemática, mas...

_Pizza? – ele ficou admirado. Normalmente comiam isso apenas no fim de semana, não em plena quarta-feira.

_Sim, pizza – respondeu Shura.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa, porém, o cavaleiro não serviu a comida logo, como era o seu costume. Antes, perguntou:

__Hijo_... Se eu cortar essa pizza somente ao meio, o que cada um vai ter de comer?

_Metade – respondeu o menino, sem compreender ainda o que o pai tentava fazer.

_E se eu cortar a metade de uma metade?

Pedro olhou para o teto, pensando. Foi quando chegou a uma conclusão que lhe empolgou bastante:

_Um quarto de pizza!

Shura deu um sorriso discreto. Depois, perguntou:

_E se eu cortar a pizza em oito pedaços... Que fração cada um deles vai representar?

_Um oitavo? – perguntou sem muita fé na própria resposta.

_Isso mesmo.

Os olhos de Pedro brilhavam. Era como se ele tivesse tirado um peso enorme das costas, afinal, conseguia agora entender todos os problemas matemáticos que deixara no seu caderno.

_Quando é a próxima prova? – perguntou Shura.

_Segunda-feira – respondeu o menino, voltando a ficar preocupado.

O cavaleiro assentiu e disse, tocando o braço do filho:

_Nós dois vamos ter tempo para treinar mais até lá.

_Nós? – perguntou Pedro, surpreso.

_É.

E foi assim até o domingo à noite. Com a ajuda do pai, Pedro resolveu todas as listas de exercícios de Matemática, sempre colocando em prática o conhecimento que via nos livros. No entanto, ele ainda temia um desempenho ruim na prova, tanto que Shura o encontrou sentado na cozinha quando já era quase meia noite.

_Ainda acordado?

Pedro quase pulou da cadeira. Fechou o livro e respondeu:

_Eu já estava indo dormir, pai. Boa noite.

_Não, espere um pouco.

O menino ficou aguardando o que o pai tinha a dizer:

_Você vai se sair bem na prova de amanhã.

_E se eu não conseguir? – falou Pedro com voz chorosa.

Os olhos de Shura ficaram molhados. Ele tomou o filho pela mão e o levou até o quarto. Sentou-se na cama dele por alguns instantes e disse:

_Você vai conseguir. Apenas não fique exija demais de si mesmo, pois isso nem sempre é bom. Amanhã, na prova, apenas se concentre e faça tudo o que você fez nesses últimos dias.

_Certo.

_Boa noite, _hijo_.

_Boa noite, pai.

Na segunda-feira, Pedro fez a prova. A professora entregou o resultado no dia seguinte. Ao chegar da escola, Pedro disse ao pai:

_Pai... Eu trouxe a prova hoje.

_E então? – Shura pareceu um tanto ansioso.

O menino mostrou o 10 que tirara e falou:

_Eu não teria conseguido sem você, pai – disse correndo para dar um abraço em Shura, que apesar de não ser muito afeito a abraços, retribuiu o gesto com muito amor.

* * *

**Foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever, por isso é dedicado à Black Scorpio no Nyx. Obrigada pela ajuda! :) **


	11. Conselhos sobre o amor

**CONSELHOS SOBRE O AMOR**

Henry sempre surpreendeu Camus. Engatinhou cedo, falou logo, andou antes do tempo, começou a ler pouco antes dos cinco, e agora, aos oito...

_Pai, eu acho que estou apaixonado – disse o menino ao ajeitar os óculos que sobravam no seu rosto.

"Que não seja pela Helena. Que não seja pela Helena", pediu Camus aos deuses.

_Pela Helena – informou Henry.

Sem querer, Camus congelou a xícara de chá que tinha nas mãos. Agora ele entendia o motivo de o filho parecer desligado das coisas que gostava: do _Discovery Channel_, das lições de francês, das experiências em seu mini laboratório, dos seus dinossauros de brinquedo...

_Você não acha que estamos tendo essa conversa muito cedo, Henry?

_Talvez o senhor estivesse esperando para daqui a uns seis anos...

_Ou para depois do seu pós-doutorado – sugeriu o cavaleiro.

_Cedo ou não, isso não importa. A questão é que eu gosto da Helena, pai – disse o menino ao suspirar.

_Como você pode ter certeza disso, Henry?

_Eu pesquisei.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, e o menino continuou:

_Quando ela está por perto, eu não consigo me concentrar nem para ler _A Arte da Guerra_!

_Que é o seu livro favorito. Mas quem consegue ler com a Helena por perto? – ponderou Camus.

_Mas pai... As minhas mãos ficam suadas, o meu coração acelera... São os sintomas da paixão! E no dia em que eu vi a Helena conversando com o Pedro, eu fiquei muito chateado. Será que eu sou ciumento, pai?

_Não se você controlar as suas emoções. Mas... A Helena é filha do Milo, Henry.

_E qual o problema?

Camus enxergou muitos, mas não quis assustar o menino, que disse:

_Eu acho que vou me declarar para ela.

_Não acha melhor esperar alguns anos? – sugeriu Camus com a pergunta.

_Anos? Desde quando o senhor tem senso de humor, pai? – soltou o garoto sem má intenção.

Camus deu um meio sorriso, e, apesar da preocupação, perguntou:

_Já pensou no que vai dizer? As palavras certas são importantes num momento como esse.

_Sim, eu já sei o que vou dizer.

_É bom levar algum presente também.

Henry foi até o seu quarto e trouxe um pequeno buquê de rosas:

_Peguei com o tio Afrodite.

_Certo. Ah... Eu tenho uns chocolates finos lá no armário da cozinha. Pode levar também.

Henry correu para pegá-los, e, voltando para perto do pai, disse:

_Eu vou até Escorpião agora.

Camus respirou fundo e fez uma última recomendação:

_Qualquer coisa, corra.

O menino ajeitou os óculos frouxos e desceu, sem compreender a preocupação do pai. Ao chegar a Escorpião, encontrou Helena brincando no lado de fora. Ela ficou muito feliz ao vê-lo:

_Henry!

O filho de Camus suspirou e...

__Je t'aime._

_Que?

__Je t'aime, ma petit Helena. _

A escorpiana olhou para Henry, colocou as mãos nos quadris impacientemente e disse:

_Você sabe que eu não falo francês! Ei... São pra mim? – ela apontou para os presentes.

_Sim.

Porém, antes que Henry pudesse entregá-los...

_O que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – gritou Milo ao chegar, assustado com as rosas e a caixa de bombons nas mãos de Henry.

_Tio Milo, eu quero que o senhor saiba que as minhas intenções com a Helena são as melhores – o filho de Camus falou com toda a sua sinceridade.

O Escorpião abriu bem os olhos, bufou, ficou vermelho e subiu até Aquário puxando Henry pelo braço.

_Camus... Se eu encontrar o seu filho perto da minha Helena de novo, você pode se preparar para uma Guerra de 1000 dias! – gritou ele apontando ameaçadoramente o indicador para o amigo, que seguiu sentado tranquilamente no sofá branco da sua sala.

_São crianças, Milo – foi a única coisa que Camus disse.

_Considere-se avisado – falou o escorpiano antes de voltar para a sua Casa, ainda bufando.

Henry olhou para o pai sem entender nada. Perguntou:

_Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

_Não, meu filho. O Milo que não está pronto para ser sogro ainda – Camus riu.

_É uma pena – considerou Henry, indo até o seu quarto.

Pensativo, ele se jogou sobre a cama. Passados alguns minutos, escutou batidinhas do lado de fora da sua janela.

_Vem logo aqui, Henry – era Helena, que estava muito apressada.

O filho de Camus abriu a janela e suspirou, sem crer que ela estava mesmo ali.

_O papai não sabe que eu estou aqui.

_Eu imaginei.

Sem cerimônia, Helena puxa o menino e lhe dá um beijinho na bochecha direita. Parado na porta, Camus assistiu a cena.

_Guerra de Mil Dias, então – disse conformado.


	12. Eu odeio a Barbie

**EU ODEIO A BARBIE**

Isabela era uma menina doce e falante, e vivia surpreendendo o pai com suas manias e atitudes. Mais conhecida em todo Santuário como Belinha, ela era linda e delicada como Afrodite de Peixes, porém...

_Você tem certeza de que quer continuar jogando futebol, filha? – perguntou o pisciano enquanto calçava as chuteiras na menina de quase sete anos.

_Eu tenho. É muito divertido – respondeu ela brincando com as suas marias-chiquinhas.

_Divertido? Da última vez você voltou com um joelho ralado e com piolhos na sua cabeça! Piolhos!

_Eu caí, e os piolhos da coleguinha pularam pro meu cabelo – justificou a menina.

Afrodite não entendia ainda o motivo de a filha insistir em participar do time infantil da escola. Máscara da Morte dizia que era castigo divino, Shaka chamava a situação de "ironia do destino", Aioria não perdia um jogo de Belinha, e Aldebaran dava o maior apoio à menina.

_Minha filha com piolhos... Só pode mesmo ser castigo!

_Papai, calma. Eu prometo que faço um gol hoje pra você, e se os piolhinhos voltarem, você varre eles de novo com aquele pentezinho.

_Como se fosse assim, tão fácil - suspirou.

Dedicado, Afrodite levou a menina até a cozinha de Peixes, para que ela tomasse um café da manhã bem reforçado. Deixou Belinha lá e foi até as suas roseiras. Foi quando ele avistou algo jogado embaixo de uma delas:

_Por que a Isabela não brinca de _Barbie_ como tantas outras meninas na idade dela fazem? Por que ela insiste nessa coisa de futebol? – perguntou-se ele, desconsoladamente, ao apanhar a boneca do chão.

_Papai... Já tá pronto? A gente não pode se atrasar, viu? – gritou a menina da cozinha.

Afrodite foi até ela e informou:

_Eu encontrei a sua _Barbie_ no jardim.

Belinha fechou a cara e respondeu:

_Não era para ter achado.

_Por quê?

_Porque eu odeio a _Barbie_!

Belinha era uma criança doce e tranquila, tanto que não costumava odiar sequer uma mosca – nem mesmo os "piolhinhos". Sendo assim, Afrodite estranhou a atitude da filha. Entretanto, como ambos já estavam quase atrasados, ele resolveu descobrir depois o que estava incomodando a menina, que correu até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. O pai a esperou na entrada de Peixes – arrumado demais para assistir a um simples jogo de futebol infantil.

_Pronta?

_Sim – respondeu ela ao descer os primeiros degraus aos pulinhos.

A descida pelas Doze Casas sempre era bem demorada, pois a Belinha amava cumprimentar a todos os cavaleiros de ouro, se possível.

Em Aquário...

_Tio Camus! Você vai me ver jogar hoje?

_Não, Belinha.

_Ainda tá com raiva de mim por eu ter sujado o seu sofá branco? – perguntou ela, com medo que ele dissesse "sim".

__Non. _

_Ai que bom! Eu tava com medo do senhor ficar com raiva pra sempre – Belinha estava aliviada e abraçou o aquariano, que até deu um sorriso.

Em Capricórnio...

_Tio Shura! Quando você vai fazer aquela comida ruim de novo? Não me chama nesse dia pra comer aqui não, tá bom? – falou ela se referindo à _paella_ que Shura preparava toda sexta-feira.

_Certo – respondeu o capricorniano ao sorrir.

_Beijo! – falou Belinha ao pular uma amarelinha imaginária na entrada de Capricórnio.

Em Sagitário...

_Tio Aiolos... Cadê as suas asas? Você consegue voar com elas? Eu posso ir junto? Eu queria voar também, mas o papai não deixa. Você me deixa voar, papai? Por favor... Diz que sim!

_Isabela, ele não voa – respondeu Afrodite.

_Então pra que as asas? Você é triste, tio? Voar deve ser tão legal...

_Não, Belinha. Eu não sou nem um pouco triste – respondeu o sagitariano num sorriso sincero.

_Que bom! Eu já tava ficando triste por você. Até mais, tio!

Em Escorpião...

_Oi, tio Milo! Cadê a Helena?

_Oi, Belinha. Ela está lá dentro – respondeu o escorpiano com um sorriso.

Ouvindo a voz da amiga, Helena correu.

_Belinha! Vai pro jogo?

_Vou, mas eu queria combinar uma coisa com você antes.

_O que? – perguntou a pequena escorpiana num tom de cúmplice.

_A gente podia ir lá em Aquário qualquer dia desses e...

Afrodite colocou a mão na boca de Belinha. Olhando para Milo, ele propôs:

_Vigia bem a sua filha, que eu vigio a minha. Ou o Camus vai ter motivos para surtar de novo por conta daquele sofá.

_Pode deixar. A Helena está mesmo proibida de subir até Aquário – falou Milo.

_Que nada, papai – teimou a escorpiana.

_Num adianta proibir, tio Milo. O senhor vai ser o "ogro" do Henry e pronto – opinou Belinha antes de continuar a descida.

Em Libra...

_Tio Dohko! - Belinha correu para abraçar o libriano.

_Oi, menina linda. Está indo para o futebol?

_Aham – respondeu satisfeita.

_Pois tenha um bom jogo – desejou Dohko.

_Obrigada... E tchauzinho!

Em Virgem...

Shaka meditava na sala, com o filho no colo. Isabela arregalou os olhos e disparou:

_Ele tá dormindo? Por que o tio Shaka dorme tanto? Por que ele dorme sentado, papai? Eu posso dormir sentada também? Posso? Posso? Diz que sim, por favor!

_Não, Belinha – falou Afrodite levando a filha pela mão.

Em Leão...

_Hakuna Matata pra você, tio Aioria!

_Pra você também – respondeu o leonino com um sorriso, pronto para ir ao jogo de Isabela com Lexi nos ombros.

_Fica em casa hoje, Leão – disse o pisciano já sabendo que Aioria não deixaria de ir.

_Sem chance! Tem noção quanto é engraçado ver você na lateral daquele campo, Afrodite?

O pisciano respirou fundo e continuou a descida.

Em Câncer...

_Oi, Tio Máscara!

Belinha tirou uma meleca do nariz na frente de Máscara da Morte, e, quando ela já se preparava para...

_Isso não se come, Isabela! – Afrodite se descabelou.

_Não? Mas papai... Por que é que é tão gostoso comer meleca se meleca não é pra comer?

Máscara da Morte quase perdeu o fôlego de tanto rir, e disse:

_Hoje eu não perco esse jogo por nada! Vou até deixar o Guido com o Mu!

Em Gêmeos...

Kannon estava pronto para ir ao jogo também, levando os sobrinhos. E Saga, tendo a certeza de que seus filhos poderiam aprontar alguma, resolveu acompanhá-los.

_Ai, que legal! Todo mundo aqui tá indo pro meu jogo hoje – Belinha abraçou todos os geminianos que encontrou pela frente.

_Assistir você jogando futebol é muito divertido – falou Kannon ao afagar a cabeça da menina.

_Sei... – disse Afrodite com um olhar mortal, já sabendo que o motivo da diversão não era a sua filha.

Em Touro...

_Tio Deba! Oh... A Mariazinha tá doente? Tadinha! – falou Isabela ao ver a filha de Aldebaran resfriada.

_Ela vai ficar bem, Belinha. Só não vou poder ir ao seu jogo hoje.

_Tudo bem, tio.

Aldebaran sorriu e caminhou até Máscara da Morte para lhe entregar um objeto e dizer:

_Filma tudinho, e dá um close na cara do Afrodite quando ele se estressar com o juiz.

_Pode deixar – falou o canceriano num sorriso malvado.

Ninguém percebeu, mas os filhos de Saga pegaram algo em Touro antes de desceram para a Primeira Casa.

Em Áries...

_Tio Mu... Eu queria ter essas pintinhas que o senhor tem na testa. São tão bonitinhas!

O ariano olhou para Belinha e disse:

_Obrigado, Belinha. Mas você já é bonita demais sem elas.

_Eu sou? Oh... Obrigada!

Finalmente o grupo deixou o Santuário e chegou à escola de Isabela. Para o desespero de Afrodite, um cano de água havia estourado perto do campo, que virou praticamente uma gigantesca poça de lama.

_Esse jogo promete – riu Kannon.

Máscara da Morte ligou a câmera de Aldebaran:

_Dá um tchauzinho aqui pro tio, Belinha.

A menina assentiu e deu um tchau com a mãozinha antes de correr pelo campinho e escorregar no chão, se sujando toda. O pai dela se descabelou outra vez e disse:

_Eu só posso estar pagando pela minha vaidade!

_Fica calmo, Afrodite – disse Saga, que segurava seus gêmeos pelas mãos.

_Calmo? – o pisciano cobriu os olhos com as mãos ao ver que Belinha já tinha desfeito uma das marias-chiquinhas antes mesmo de o jogo começar.

_Todos nós vamos para a arquibancada – disse Aioria enquanto comia uma pipoca com Alexia.

_Tá, tá – dispensou-os Afrodite com impaciência.

E os times se posicionam no campo. Belinha de longe era a menor dentre todas as meninas, mas ela não se importava. Feliz, ela sorria e acenava sempre que avistava o grupo de cavaleiros na arquibancada. Afrodite caminhava de um lado para o outro na lateral do campo, onde outros pais também ficavam.

O juiz apita, e o jogo começa. Belinha corre na direção da bola, mas uma menina a empurra por trás, num gesto faltoso. Afrodite, sujando seus sapatos, corre até o juiz e grita:

_O senhor tá cego? Não viu isso não? É falta! Até eu que não sou fã de futebol sei disso!

Da arquibancada, Máscara da Morte dá um close no rosto histérico de Afrodite. O homem de bigode ignora o pisciano e o jogo segue normalmente. O cavaleiro continua correndo na lateral do campo, acompanhando a filha. Grita toda vez que ela pega na bola:

_Vai, Belinha! Vai, Belinha!

A menina se aproxima do gol e ele pula. O cavaleiro começa a roer as unhas sem perceber, e já estava pronto para comemorar quando...

_Falta de novo! Quem é o pai dessa menina violenta? Por que ela fica derrubando a minha filha? Hein?

Ninguém se manifestou.

Na arquibancada, os filhos de Saga resolvem agir:

_Papai, nós queremos cachorro-quente – pediu Héracles.

O geminiano sonda o rosto dos dois, buscando uma segunda intenção.

_Papai, por que o senhor é tão desconfiado? – pergunta Hector.

_Você ainda pergunta? – responde Saga.

_Eu fico de olho neles. Pode ir comprar o lanche – fala Kannon, para a alegria dos meninos.

_Não tire os olhos deles – advertiu Saga.

_Pode deixar.

Kannon realmente estava disposto a vigiar os sobrinhos, porém...

_Só a minha Belinha que joga bem nesse time todo? Ela tá carregando o time inteiro nas costas – gritou Afrodite ao erguer os braços quando a defesa falhou e o time da filha levou um gol.

Os gêmeos saíram de fininho da arquibancada, Aioria se engasgou com a pipoca por tanto rir, Lexi ficou batendo nas costas dele, e Máscara da Morte seguiu filmando o descabelado e sujo pisciano.

_Isso vai ficar na história do Santuário. Com certeza qualquer rosa murcha e mixuruca tá em melhor estado que o Afrodite agora. Eu vou fazer cópias disso aqui pra todo mundo – disse o canceriano.

O cavaleiro de Peixes já estava com a calça clara cheia de respingos de lama, mas continuava correndo atrás de Belinha toda a vez que ela atravessava o campo. Numa dessas travessias, a menina caiu tropeçando nos cadarços da própria chuteira. Afrodite, desesperadamente, invadiu o meio do jogo:

_Tempo! Eu quero tempo, juiz!

Os outros pais já reclamavam da atitude dele. As reclamações ficaram pior quando todos ouviram um apito que indicava a ocorrência de falta. O próprio juiz não entendia o que estava havendo, afinal, sequer estava com o apito na boca naquele momento. Porém...

Escondidos atrás de um banco estavam os gêmeos de Saga, que haviam pegado o apito de Aldebaran para interferirem no jogo. Afrodite pareceu aliviado:

_Até que enfim o senhor marca uma falta!

_Eu não marquei nada, e a menina tropeçou sozinha – respondeu o juiz.

_Eu não quero saber se a minha filha tropeçou sozinha. Ela vai bater um pênalti ou eu não me chamo Afrodite de Peixes!

O pisciano pegou a bola enlameada e levou Belinha pela mão até a trave. Com um apito, Héracles "autorizou" a cobrança e...

_Gol! Gol! Gol! – Afrodite abraçou a menina, cujos olhinhos brilhavam.

O jogo seguiu. A mesma jogadora de antes esbarrou de propósito em Isabela. Afrodite surtou:

_Já chega! Quem é o pai desse projeto de psicopata? Quem? Quem? – ele procura ao seu redor, até que um homem de quase dois metros de altura apareceu.

_Tá reclamando do que, seu almofadinha? Se o juiz não marcou a falta, a falta não existe. A minha filha tá só jogando do jeito que eu ensinei.

_Agora entendo o motivo de ela ser uma bruta. Com um pai estúpido como você, ela só poderia mesmo ficar dando patada por aí! – Afrodite estava furioso.

_Tá me ofendendo?

_Eu quero somente uma coisa: que a sua filha pare de empurrar e derrubar a minha!

O pai da menina empurrou Afrodite, que caiu de bunda na lama. O cavaleiro, então, levantou-se e partiu para a briga. Belinha viu o pai brigando e chutou a canela da menina que havia lhe derrubado várias vezes:

_Num me empurra de novo não, tá bom? – ameaçou cruzando os bracinhos.

Na arquibancada...

_Olha lá o Afrodite brigando – Kannon se contorcia de tanto rir.

_Ei... Aquilo na mão dele é uma rosa branca? – perguntou Aioria.

_É – disse despreocupadamente Máscara da Morte enquanto ajustava o foco da câmera.

_Eu vou lá. Fiquem de olho na Lexi – falou o leonino ao deixar a arquibancada.

_Pode deixar. Ela fica aqui com os... Cadê os gêmeos? – Kannon se pergunta. – O Saga vai me matar!

E o jogo continua, apesar do tumulto na lateral. Belinha recebe um passe e vai em direção ao gol. Afrodite, tirado da briga por Aioria, corre para o campo e acompanha a filha, que faz mais um gol. Belinha e o pai vibram e caem na lama, abraçados.

Os outros pais começam a reclamar ao redor do juiz, e a confusão total se instaura. Hector e Héracles ficam revezando no apito, encerrando a partida. Saga avista os dois e corre até eles segurando os cachorros-quentes nas mãos.

O diretor da escola se envolve e encerra definitivamente a partida, dizendo que nenhum dos times venceu.

_Como assim? Nada disso! A minha filha fez dois gols e o outro time só fez um! – gritou Afrodite, todo sujo de lama.

_Aquele pênalti não valeu – disse o juiz.

_Como não valeu? A Isabela teria feito mais gols se você não fosse tão cego para marcar todas as faltas que ela sofreu!

Os gêmeos de Saga passaram correndo por Afrodite e gritaram:

_Juiz ladrão!

Afrodite pareceu concordar, sendo assim, pegou o troféu que estava sobre uma mesa e entregou para Belinha. A menina pulou de alegria e correu até as outras coleguinhas de time:

_Nós vencemos!

O grupo de meninas comemorou com muitos pulinhos e gritinhos. Todas abraçaram Belinha, agradecidas e felizes por ela ser a autora dos gols.

Quando a comemoração e a confusão cessaram, quando o juiz e o diretor se acalmaram, e quando os demais pais foram quase todos embora...

_Esse foi o melhor jogo de todos – Aioria concluiu.

_E tá documentado – Máscara da Morte desligou a câmera.

_Nunca mais deixo você olhando os meus filhos – disse Saga para o irmão ao chegar puxando os garotos pelas orelhas.

_Lá vem o Afrodite – avisa Kannon.

Alexia cochicha para Aioria:

_O tio Afrodite era o monstro embaixo da minha cama, papai?

_Não, Lexi. Mas vendo ele assim, até que poderia ser.

Coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés, o pisciano avisa:

_Não quero ouvir nenhuma piada ou comentário até chegarmos ao Santuário.

No entanto, duas meninas que brincavam de _Barbie_ perto do campo cantam:

"_Isabela tá sujinha e come meleca. Seu pai é um porquinho que tem lama na cueca"._

Belinha começa a chorar alto. As meninas limpinhas riem, e Afrodite percebe que elas tinham o hábito de implicar com a sua filha na escola. Era por isso que Isabela odiava a _Barbie_.

_Ninguém faz a minha filha chorar – ele tomou as bonecas das garotas e jogou-as na primeira lixeira que encontrou.

Belinha limpou as lágrimas e foi erguida no ar por Afrodite, que a rodopiou e disse:

_Mesmo jogando futebol, pegando piolho, comendo meleca e se sujando de lama, você é a filha mais linda que eu poderia ter. E tem mais: eu também odeio a _Barbie_ agora.

* * *

**Ai... Amei escrever essa fic!**


End file.
